


Waiting for Me Downstairs

by EndlessRain



Series: Waiting for Me Upstairs [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deleted Scene, Dream Visitations, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heaven, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Romance, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessRain/pseuds/EndlessRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“'What took you so long to visit me, Cas? Why didn’t you want to see me? Have you even been watching over me all these years, or have you just been partying up in Heaven? I’m surprised you even remember me.'”</p><p>Sequel-ish to Waiting for Me Upstairs. Dream that Dean mentioned Cas visiting him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Me Downstairs

**Author's Note:**

> 11 months ago, I wrote my very first supernatural fanfic, Waiting for Me Upstairs. While it was never my most popular fic, it was my first, so it has always held a special place in my heart. In celebration, I decided to write the dream that Dean mentions to Rachel that Cas visited him in, and add it as a little "sequel". I had originally intended to include the scene in the fic, but I wanted to story to be written completely as an outside POV. However, I always had an image of what their encounter would be like, so here it is, almost a year later. 
> 
> Can be read separately from Waiting for Me Upstairs, but it goes better if you read both.

It was warm, and Dean was absolutely comfortable. He certainly was somewhere else- not in the nursing home, at least. He felt a body-no. It wasn’t a body. He felt a being wrap around him, and it was love. The being was loving him, taking care of him.

“Cas, you son of a bitch.”

Cas chuckled, and he felt kisses up and down his spine, simultaneously. 

“I’ve missed you.” The voice said. “Do you want to go somewhere more comfortable?”

Dean really did, because although the warm voice was soothing, he was still staring into darkness.

He opened his eyes, and they were sitting at a baseball game. 

Looking around he chuckled. “Why here?”

Cas shrugged. “I’ve never been to one before, they seemed interesting.”

Dean squinted at the players on the field, but it was fuzzy, and hard to concentrate on. “Cas, there’s only one team out there.”

“Is baseball one of those sports with different teams?” Cas asked, looking disappointed with himself. “I wasn’t aware. Like I said, I’ve never been to one before.”

God, Dean had missed him. 

“Am I dead? Did I die?” He asked, after the watched the game for a while. 

“Not yet.” Cas’s hand slipped comfortably into his. Just like old times. Looking down at their paired hands, Dean realized that they were the hands of someone young. Someone who wasn’t living in a retirement home, old and decrepit. 

“So what is this? A dream?”

“It would appear so.” Cas said, and Dean assumed that this was his brand of sarcasm. 

Dean sighed. “Is this… is it real? Are you really here, or am I just dreaming this?” It wouldn’t have been the first time Dean’s dreamed about Cas.

“It’s a dream, so by consequence it’s not real.” 

The old hunter rolled his eyes, and took his hand away from Cas to clap him on the back. “Okay, I know it’s really you because I could never even dream you being that _nerdy_.”  
Cas frowned, the way he often does when Dean lovingly insults him.

“What took you so long to visit me, Cas? Why didn’t you want to see me? Have you even been watching over me all these years, or have you just been partying up in Heaven? I’m surprised you even remember me.”

Dean instantly wished he hadn’t said it, because Cas looked at him with his ancient eyes, and all Dean could see was regret.

“I’ve been busy. You have no idea how many times I wanted to be with you. Heaven is very different now.”

Dean couldn’t help but feel anger, over the years he’d spent waiting. He crossed his arms, and stared at the baseball field. 

He watched his brother fall in love and start a family. He stood by as Sam and Emily had children, one after the other. He went to all of Johnny’s football games and attended every single one of Dean and Ellen’s plays. When Cassandra broke her leg, Dean was the first one to sign her cast, and spent hours entertaining her while her parents were at work. 

Dean was present at Kevin’s wedding, proudly cracking jokes as the prophet married into what he reckoned was the probably biggest family possible. Dean was there when Jody remarried, and you can bet your ass he was there when Charlie got married, in fact, he was the man of honor. 

But Dean never married. 

“You’ve been lonely.” Cas noted. 

“Stay out of my head.”

Dean knew that Cas was seconds away from telling him that technically they’re both in Dean’s head, but he leaned his head on his friend’s shoulder anyway, and listened to him say exactly that. 

“I made a friend recently,” he said.

“Rachel. She’s been very good to you.”

“So you have been watching over me.”

They were now laying on the top of a scratchy bed, in the middle of a placeless motel. It was just like the thousands of ones he’d slept in his entire life. Cas was sitting up, leaning against the headboard, with Dean curled around him, resting his head on his chest.  
“Of course I have been. Did you really think I wouldn’t? That I could stay away?”

“I prayed to you all the fucking time.” That was an understatement. Dean prayed to Cas with every breath. Praying and thinking were almost in sync. He spent every day sending little messages to Cas.

_“Cas, Charlie and Dawn finally got fucking engaged. Who the hell dates for nine years before getting married? Maybe it’s a lesbian thing. Hey, do you think we would have ever gotten married?”_

_“Cas, Emily’s pregnant, again. I think this one’ll be the last one, though.”_

_“Cas, Mary Jo called me last night, and said that she and her wife are checking me into a fucking nursing home. Jesus, I’m only eighty-seven. I’ll die in there. How’s Sammy, by the way?”_

“I know, I got every prayer. Thank you.”

“For what, praying? 

Cas carded his fingers through Dean’s hair. “You… you waited for me. You didn’t have to.” 

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’s middle and hugged him tightly. It felt like home. He leaned up and pressed his lips to the angel’s. His face was wet, and he realized that he was crying. 

“What else was I supposed to do, huh?" 

Dean could have done a lot of things. He could have settled down too. He could have met some pretty face, got married, been a dad. All the things he secretly wanted with Cas. 

They curled together, until Dean couldn’t tell where he started and ended. They were just Dean and Cas. 

Cas was pressing light kisses into the curve of his neck, when Dean asked: “I’m dying, aren’t I?” 

“Not yet, but soon.” 

“How soon?” Dean didn’t know if he could handle going back to living after this. He missed Cas too deeply. He missed everyone. 

“Next week. A week from today, actually.” 

Dean exhaled in relief. “I can’t wait. I’m so freakin’ old, Cas. You’d probably laugh at all my wrinkles. And my memory, shit, Cas. Half the time I don’t even know who I am. It’s depressing, is what it is.” 

Cas chuckled. “I missed you, a lot.” 

Dean still couldn’t believe that someone as forever as Cas could love someone like Dean. Dean was ninety-one years old and that probably felt like a blip to the angel, who had lived for billions of years. 

Everything hurt. Dean burrowed into his friend more, and breathed in, savoring the moment. 

“You’re going to wake up, soon.” 

“Don’t wanna. Can’t I just sleep until I die?” 

Castiel kissed the top of his head. “No, I believe that would be called a coma, and would stress out your nurses. And what about Rachel?” 

Oh yeah. In his excitement over seeing Cas, he had forgotten about his one friend on Earth. 

“I should probably say goodbye to her, you’re right." 

Cas didn’t say anything, but he made a little humming noise that Dean interpreted as _why yes, I am right, I’m Castiel._

Dean could feel himself starting to wake up, but he tried to push himself back into slumber. There were so many more things that he needed to know. Would they be together in Heaven? Would he see Sam? Charlie? Bobby? Kevin? 

There were too many questions, but his brain was already starting to wake itself up. He could feel himself in two places at once, more dozing than anything. 

“Cas,” he panicked. “I don’t want to wake up yet, please. I changed my mind I don’t want to wait another week!” 

Cas squeezed him harder, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You’ve waited this long.” 

He squeezed his eyes tight, concentrating on staying with his angel. It did no good, in fact, it probably made it worse, because suddenly he was blinking his eyes open to the dim yellow lights of his shitty nursing home room. 

He shifted in bed, and immediately started to feel the ache of his bones. Sitting up, he opened the drawer full of pictures, recently scattered from when he had seen Rachel. He found the one he was looking for, the that Cas had taken with his Polaroid camera, and Dean had kept a secret. He never even showed it to Rachel.

Dean had an arm thrown over the angel’s shoulder, kissing the side of his face, obnoxiously. Cas was peeking at him out of the corner of his eyes, the only place you could see his smile. His arm was stretched towards the camera, in order to take the picture. Dean couldn’t even remember when they took the picture, in fact, he had no memory of taking the picture at all. 

His memory was mostly shot these days. 

It was a good picture, though, and Dean had been delighted when he found it a few weeks ago. 

Glancing up at the holographic calendar displayed on his wall, he counted the days. Seven more days until he would be with Cas. He should probably call Sammy’s grandkids, say his goodbyes. Tell Rachel a few more stories. Might as well do something while he waits. 

Hell, he’d waited this long. 


End file.
